One Night Stand
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Severus Snape chose the wrong girl and used the one who really cared about him. Realizing his mistake, he wants her back. Now, she doesn't want anything to do with him. Can she ever forgive him, or has he gone too far?
1. Prolog

Prolog: The Nightmare

Faith Morgan slept restlessly in the Master bedroom of her manor. Her long, straight brown hair grew messy and tangled as she squirmed in her sleep, and it's obvious by the look on her face that she's having a nightmare.

_Faith stares on helplessly as her twin sister, Taralynn Willow Morgan, flinches in pain inflicted by the cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord raises his wand, lifting the curse. _

"_Where is she?" he demands ruthlessly._

"_I. Am. Faith!" she insists, desperate to protect her sister._

_Tara had always been the stronger one…the one who stood out and spoke her mind…the big sister. Faith was the silent type, but usually wore her heart on her sleeve. It was more easily broken that way, but she was so strong-willed that every time someone would knock her down, she'd get back up again and dust herself off without even flinching. But even she barely survived the Dark Lord's advances unscathed. It had been she, not Tara, who'd been betrayed by a so called 'friend' and sold throughout the Dark Lord's ranks as a prostitute…and then given to the Dark Lord himself as a mistress. She'd been the one forced to survive the Dark Lord's mind games. She'd escaped alive with her sanity intact, but traumatized. And now they think they can just waltz in and take her back? Tara, furious, had taken advantage of being Faith's identical twin and the fools kidnapped her instead._

"_No." The Dark Lord returns knowingly, "You are not her, but you will pay for your insolence. But first, you'll watch us have fun with your dear sister."_

"_Over my dead body!" she sneers._

_He laughs menacingly. "You should take caution before making those kinds of wishes!" Without a moment's hesitation he casts the cruciatus curse again. This time Tara screams. So does Faith…but she gets to wake up._


	2. Distracted

Chapter 1 Distracted

_**Three Months Later**_

"I bet it's a great comfort," Anna Marie Hayden sneers, trying to look intimidating as she faces Faith. "That you get to hide here in your big comfy house while the rest of us go out and risk our lives."

"Back off, Anna," Lucius insists warningly as Faith draws her wand.

A hesitance flashes in her brown eyes before she shakes her short, fire red shaggy hair out of her eyes and draws her wand as well.

"It's not our fault she was Voldemort's whore. Why should we protect her?" Anna demands.

Faith strides forward and presses her wand tightly against her neck before replying, "I don't need your protection, or anyone else's for that matter!" She snarls angrily.

"Oh, right…I almost forgot. You have people like your twin sister who are willing to take your place." Anna counters, taking a step back but keeping her wand pointed at her.

"Anna!" Lucius sneers warningly one last time. That wasn't the time to start bickering amongst themselves, but Anna had a habit of pushing her luck.

"It's alright, Lucius." Anna continues, taking a jab at him as well, "She's just jealous because I have the man she wants wrapped around my finger."

Lucius and Faith both send hexes at her and Miguel, her boyfriend, jumps in front of her, blocking both spells just in time. He had light brown hair, similar to Lucius's blonde, tied back with a strip of leather. His light blue eyes flashes cautiously at them.

"She crossed the line, Miguel!" Lucius snaps, "Severus isn't wrapped around anyone's finger! Get out of the way!"

"You know I can't do that, Lucius. She didn't mean anything by it." Miguel objects defensively, his expression telling them that he himself didn't even believe it. "She was just egging Faith on."

"Get out of my house!" Faith demands furiously, pointing her wand at Miguel, "You know what I can do, Miguel, and I swear I will!"

"Aw! Is poor little Faith about to resort to what her master taught her?" Anna asks mockingly.

Lucius sends another spell at Anna over Miguel's shoulder. Anna tries to snap at him, but her face goes red as she realizes the spell that hit her was a silencing charm.

"We're leaving, Faith" Miguel attempts to assure her, turning around and forcing Anna out of the room. "I'll see you at Hogwarts Lucius, Rabastan." He nods to them before following Anna out.

Lucius sighs, putting his wand away. I slip mine back up my sleeve and move to sit in one of my black leather chairs, burying my face in my hands.

"Give Severus some time, Faith. He's not a fool. He won't be blinded by her forever." Rabastan attempts to reassure her.

"Your wife and son are ready to return to Hogwarts," Severus interrupts stiffly from the doorway.

I quickly stand up, almost defensive again.

"And you?" Lucius asks, turning his attention to Severus, "Are you ready?"

Severus hesitates, studying Faith with an intense look in his eyes that makes her breath catch in her chest.

"No," He answers finally, "I'll stay the night here and join you tomorrow at sunrise."

"And if the Dark Lord attacks before then?" Lucius demands.

"Then I'll feel my mark burn," Severus answers simply, "Otherwise I will be there at sunrise."

Lucius turns his attention to Faith, "Are you alright with that? The rest of us are leaving…"

She glances at him, quickly catching on to what he was really asking- _Are you sure you want to be alone with him?_

"It's fine, Lucius," She answers quickly, without bothering to stop and think about it. "You and Rabastan go on. Tell Cissa I said to take care of herself."

Rabastan stands up and urges Lucius out of the room, "Come on, let's leave these two alone." He winks at her and smirks before following Lucius from the room.

Severus raises an eyebrow, but shuts the door behind them.

"I suppose I owe you my gratitude for the additional night?" He points out, studying her calculatingly.

"You don't owe me anything, "She objects, offering him a small smile. "Just make sure you come back safely and the rest is my pleasure."

"And tonight? I could make tonight your pleasure…if you were willing?" He murmurs, a new seductiveness to his tone of voice.

"Can you?" She replies uneasily, biting her bottom lip.

"I'll get us a couple of firewhiskeys" He offers, leaving the room before she can reply.

Confusion settles over her as she realizes what was happening. She frowns, wondering at his sudden interest in her. Before tonight, he had only shown any interest in Anna. As much as she loathed admitting it, what Anna had accused her of had been partially true. One of the reasons Faith couldn't stand her was because Anna had the man she wanted wrapped around her finger. She's pulled out of her thoughts as Severus reenters the room and hands her a bottle of firewhiskey before sitting down in the chair across from her. She takes a drink before deciding to ask.

"Why the sudden interest?" She questions hesitantly.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "I'm not quite sure as to what you mean." He replies smoothly.

"Any other time you wouldn't look twice at me unless it was to agree with something Anna said…"She points out, breaking off.

"I am a man who values my privacy, not one to openly express myself." He counters, "You didn't honestly expect me to throw myself at you?"

"I suppose not," She agrees, the feeling of hesitancy not quite leaving her.

"Are you uneasy about tomorrow?" He questions, studying her.

"I just wish I could help," She admits, shrugging off the question and taking a long drink of the firewhiskey. She didn't drink often, and it was already making her fuzzy headed. Firewhiskey was strong.

"I imagine you'd be more of a distraction than a help," He replies, holding her gaze, "I, however, wouldn't mind being a bit distracted tonight…"

Her breath catches in her chest.

* * *

><p>Severus slams Faith against the wall of her bedroom, his mouth hard and demanding against hers. He presses his body against hers, using one hand to pin her wrists above her head before breaking the kiss.<p>

"Tell me you want me," He demands, grinding his hips against hers, his voice low and rough.

"Yes," She gasps, pressing back against him, "Please…"

"Say it," He orders, placing his free hand on her hipbone and holding back against the wall, away from him.

"I want you," She gives in, breathing heavily.

"How do you want me?" He pushes, slipping his hand up her shirt to cup her breast.

"I want you inside of me," She breathes, "Please…"

He picks her up and carries her to the bed, dropping her close to the center and draping his body over hers. He pulls out his wand and magically removes their clothing before tossing it onto her bedside table. He rolls onto his back, pulling her with him. She sits up, straddling him and running her hands down his bare chest.

"Do what you will," He groans, pressing his erection up against her center.

"I plan to," She agrees, more confident than she might have been had she not been under the influence of firewhiskey.

He opens his mouth to object as she slides back off of him, but any objections were cut of by his gasp as she took his balls in her hand, squeezing them gently and wrapping her other hand around his shaft, pulling it down his length. She wraps her lips around the tip, tasting him for a moment before taking more of him into her mouth. His hips jerk towards her as she sucks hard, still playing with his balls with one hand and the other wrapped around the base of his erection. He tangles his fingers in her hair and thrusts up into her mouth.

"Yes…" He groans, thrusting up two more times before she slips out of his grip, putting her mouth over his balls and sucking on them for a moment before moving back up to straddle him, rubbing herself against his cock.

Losing control, he flips her over and positions himself between her legs, "No more teasing," He growls, impaling her with his cock.

She moans his name, gripping his arms as he quickly falls into a rhythm, scooting her up the bed a little with every forceful thrust. She wraps her legs around his waist and braces her hands against the wall to prevent her head from banging back against it as he begins thrusting faster…harder.

He groans as her inner muscles squeeze around his cock. She was so tight…felt so good…so much better than he would have given her credit for. He could feel himself reaching a climax more quickly than he had intended, but was unable to slow down. He shoved up into her again and shivered as pleasure flooded through his and he came inside of her, his eyes rolling back in his head as she moaned his name and arched up into him.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?' She asks softly, watching him get dressed.<p>

She runs her fingers through her hair, feeling a bit hungover from the firewhiskey she had imbibed last night.

"As though it's any of your concern," He sneers, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Yes, I really have to go."

"Why don't you stay with me for just a bit longer?" She suggests, sitting up in bed and wrapping the blanket around herself.

"And why would I want to do that?" He counters in the same tone of voice, grabbing his wand and slipping it up his sleeve.

"Are you alright?" She frowns confused by his cold demeanor which sent a chill through her. Something wasn't right…

"Perfectly," He snaps, "Go back to sleep."

He starts out of the room but pauses in the doorway. "And Faith?"

"Yes?" She replies, meeting his gaze.

"My thanks for the one night stand." He smirks smugly before closing the door behind him.


	3. A Safe Return

Chapter 2 A Safe Return

"Faith?" Sirius calls, appearing in the parlor fireplace.

"Yes?" She answers, quickly standing up and making her way to the floor in front of the fireplace. A smile crosses her face as she recognizes him. The end of the war, the Dark Lord's downfall, had been all over the Daily Prophet. She had expected Rabastan to return after the final battle. He practically lived with her. The Malfoys had also expressed a desire to stay with her for a while longer after it was all over. However, she hadn't expected to hear from anyone else.

"You've heard the news?" He questions.

"Of course! And I'm so glad you're ok. How is everyone else?" She asks, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"We are all fine for the most part." He grins, "Minerva was wondering if we could still use your place as headquarters. Some of us need a place to stay. Hogwarts isn't in that great of a condition at the moment, and we don't really want to go our separate ways.

She hesitates, a heavy sensations settling on her chest as she remembers their last night there. _Snape's_ last night there.

"Who am I to say no?" She agrees finally, "I'll make sure the guest rooms are ready. When do you plan to arrive?"

"As soon as we're finished here." He answers, "If not today then sometime within the next couple of days. Is that too soon?"

"Not at all," She replies offering him a forced smile, "I'll be waiting."

"I'll let the others know. See you soon, Faith." He finishes with a grin before vanishing from the fireplace.

She stands up and moves to takes a seat in the armchair facing the door. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I might not be able to avoid him…but there sure as hell won't be a repeat," She mutters to herself, "I said I'd let him stay here. I didn't agree to like it, or to go out of my way to make him comfortable. I'd might as well just accept it…like it or not, Severus Snape will be sleeping under my roof again."

* * *

><p>"Well, hello dear!" Molly greets Faith with a tight hug, "How are you?"<p>

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She smiles weakly, "I'm doing fine holding down the fort."

"That's all you can do," Anna agrees mockingly.

Miguel rolls his eyes, "Must you start this the second we get back?"

Sirius, Anna, Miguel, and a few of the Weasleys had returned. The Malfoys, Severus, and Rabastan, were due back tonight.

"I don't see why not. She started breathing my air the second I walked in." Anna counters.

"Go to hell, Anna. Tell Lucifer you want to move back home." Faith sneers before turning back to Molly, who was watching them with obvious disapproval.

"There are drinks and sandwiches in the parlor," She offers, leading them through the house, "I though you might be hungry."

In the parlor, Faith sat down in her usual chair as her guests, all except for Anna, help themselves to the platters of food.

"So tell me Faith," Anna starts in again, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms, "You still have that thing for Severus? Would you cry if he died?"

Faith glares at her. "Did he?" She demands.

"What about if I shagged him?" She continues mockingly, "Would that make you cry?"

"Anna!" Miguel objects, "Stop it!"

"What's wrong Miguel? Jealous?" Anna teases him.

He glares at her.

"Oh, don't get so uptight! I'm just trying to see how bad she has it for our dear potions master." Anna snaps at him.

"Anna, I think I hear daddy calling you," Faith sneers, striking out at what she knew was Anna's weak spot. It was no secret that her father, a deatheater, had beaten her half to death before she had escaped him.

"You say one more thing about my father, and I'll-" She starts to threaten her.

Faith cuts her off, "Aww, is poor Anna sensitive about that?" She mocks.

"I'll show you sensitive!" She snarls, drawing her wand.

"I'd like to take a walk," Miguel says suddenly, "Come with me, Anna?"

He grabs her wrist, pulling her out the door before she could object.

Faith buries her face in her hands.

"He survived, dear. Severus will be back tonight." Molly tries to comfort her.

Faith looks up at her and frowns.

"What is it?" Molly asks, a worried expression on her face.

"I couldn't care less about Severus Snape," Faith admits, reluctantly meeting her gaze.

Molly studies her in silence as her words sink in.

"Good heavens," she murmurs, "What did he do to you?"


	4. A Mistake

Chapter 3 A Mistake

"Remind me why, exactly, we didn't keep headquarters at Grimmault Place?" Severus questions as he magically packs his things.

He, Rabastan, and Lucius were standing in the middle of his private chambers at Hogwarts. Most of it would be taken back to Spinners End. Unfortunately, Rabastan and Lucius fully expected him to return to headquarters with them, and had sworn to hold it against him until the day he died if he didn't. Rabastan holding a grudge against him wouldn't be so bad. Lucius, however, wasn't the sort of man one wanted to turn against.

Rabastan frowns, "Since when would you rather be staying with Sirius Black than with Faith Morgan?"

"With Anna's attitude lashing out at everyone, who could blame him? However, since Grimmault place doesn't have enough guest rooms, we don't have much of a choice. It wouldn't help much anyways. Molly would still insist that we be polite towards her." Lucius replies sipping on a glass of white wine.

"It's not Anna that bothers me," Severus objects, "At least…not anymore."

"Surely you don't mean Faith?" Rabastan questions, raising his eyebrows.

"I am thoroughly convinced that she wants nothing more to do with me," Severus admits.

"Are you mad?" Rabastan asks in surprise, "Faith Morgan has it bad for you, Severus, and it couldn't be anymore obvious. To everyone."

"Rabastan's right. You seemed to be getting along with her well enough before we left…unless something happened that you haven't told us about yet?" Lucius agrees, studying Severus calculatingly.

Severus sits down on the bed, studying his friends warily before admitting to what he knew wasn't going to make them very happy with him. "I had a one night stand with Miss Morgan that evening."

Lucius frowns, but Rabastan smirks. "Was it good?" He asks teasingly.

"For me or for her?" Severus sneers back.

"There should never be more than one answer to that question," Rabastan replies, a confused look on his face.

"Well, I didn't exactly…" He hesitates before settling for the truth. They were his close friends as well as Faith's. They could help him figure out what to do…"I made no attempt to please her. I simply laid back and let her have her way."

"Hang on, how exactly did you get her to agree to such a thing in the first place?" Lucius interrupts before Rabastan could comment.

Severus doesn't answer.

Lucius meets his gaze, quickly putting two and two together. "Severus, you didn't…" He murmurs, realization dawning on him.

"You didn't tell her you…" Rabastan breaks off.

"Not until the moment before I left. She had no clue while we were doing it." Severus admits.

"You betrayed her?" Lucius mutters, asking for clarification, "You used what she felt for you against her so that you could get laid…"

"She told me she wanted me." Severus snaps defensively, "Granted, she wasn't entirely sober at the time, but she wasn't completely drunk either. It's not as though I took her against her will."

"Why didn't you just ask Anna? She'd have done it without a second thought, and I'm sure it wouldn't have hurt Faith half as much as you have." Rabastan demands angrily.

"Because that would have given Anna the opportunity to use me," Severus answers simply.

"I see, so what you did to Faith wasn't-" Lucius starts.

Severus cuts him off, "I realize it was a mistake!"

"No, I don't think you do," Rabastan throws back, "It's obvious that all you care about is-"

"I know it was a mistake because now I want her," Severus interrupts him; "I can't get her out of my head. I have to take a dreamless sleep potion to even get a decent night's rest without waking up wanting her."

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" Lucius points out.

Rabastan sighs, rubbing the place between his eyes. "I would be surprise if she even wants you back in her house."

"I realize that as well," Severus agrees.

"What were you thinking?" Rabastan asks, "That since she'd been with someone as bad as the Dark Lord she should be grateful that you even wanted that much from her?"

Severus studies him for a moment before answering, "How could I be with-"

Lucius cuts him off this time, "She was never with any of them willingly!"

"And now she will never willingly be with me," Severus returns bitterly.


	5. Wishing

Chapter 4 Wishing

Tonks and Faith both look up from their conversation as the door opens. Lucius enters the room, followed closely by Severus and Rabastan.

Faith sends them a smile, "Lucius! Rabastan! Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back," Rabastan agrees, glancing from Severus to Faith and back again.

"Snape," She greets him, the smile quickly fading from her face. "You're still alive."

"Obviously," He returns, studying her.

"Pity," She sneers coldly before turning her attention back to Lucius and Rabastan. "I have a bottle of brandy in the kitchen?"

"Brandy would be lovely," Lucius accepts with a smirk, moving to sit down on the sofa.

"I'll get it," Rabastan offers, turning to head back out of the room.

"Nonsense," she quickly stops him, "You just relax. I'll get it."

Faith stands up and makes her way past them, avoiding Severus's gaze. As she reaches the door, he makes a request. "I prefer firewhiskey, if you will?"

She stares at him for a moment but turns back around and leaves the room without replying.

* * *

><p>Tonks, Lucius, Severus, and Rabastan, who had been sitting close together and whispering softly, go quiet as Faith reenters the room. She hands Lucius and Rabastan two glasses and a bottle of brandy before moving to stand in front of Severus. He reaches up to take the firewhiskey, but she quickly moves it out of his reach, opening the bottle and turning it upside down over his lap. He quickly jumps out of his seat as the hot liquid hits his crotch.<p>

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He snarls, quickly using his wand to clean his clothing, his pants steaming slightly. She slings the nearly empty bottle at his feet.

"I'm making a point," She snaps, glaring at him mercilessly, "I agreed to let you stay here. I did not agree to go out of my way to make you comfortable!"

"Still bitter, I see." He sneers, waving his wand to clean out the chair before sitting back down.

"Of course not," She objects sarcastically, "I'm overjoyed that you think you can waltz back into my home as though nothing happened after what you did to me."

"After what the Dark Lord did to you I'd have thought you would be able to appreciate what I was willing to give you. Shouldn't you be used to that sort of thing at this point? Besides, it's not as though any other man would want you after they find out exactly what sort of services you provided to the Dark Lord and his followers." Severus mocks forcefully.

"Why don't you go give Nagini another kiss? I'm sure she misses her new boy toy." Faith counters, allowing her gaze to flicker towards the scars on his throat.

She makes for the door, but whirls back around as he speaks again.

"You think you're special?" He spits angrily, "You expect everyone to show sympathy towards you for the situation you were in with the deatheaters? Well, welcome to the real world. It's not always fair and you don't always get exactly what you want!" He pauses before adding, "You're such a coward."

"Not so much as you are pathetic, I assure you." Faith throws back, refusing to acknowledge his accusations. He didn't know her. He never saw what had happened. She didn't owe him a damn thing, and especially not an explanation.

"Ooo!" Fred and George exclaim simultaneously, causing both Faith and Severus to realize everyone in the room had stopped what they had been doing and were now watching their exchange.

"So the serpent does bite," Severus muses, studying her.

"I wish the bat would grow wings and fly away," Faith sneers.

"Another galleon for the wishing well," He returns simply, forcing himself to calm down.

"Indeed," She snaps.

As the door behind her opens, she whirls around to face whoever was coming in. Anna. Just what she needed.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen with the other lower beings?" Anna asks haughtily.

"Well, if it isn't the fairest of them all!" Faith snarls sarcastically.

"This isn't a fairytale, sweetheart, and you aren't the half blood princess." Anna counters mockingly.

Severus couldn't help but smirk. He knew he would have earned more credit with her if he had been standing up for her rather than against her, but Anna's come back had been clever.

Faith, on the other hand, was tired of fighting. With one swift movement, she pulls out her wand and presses it against Anna's throat, shoving her back against the wall before hissing, "And you aren't indestructible!"

"Oh yes, because this is really going to make her want you again." Rabastan whispers at Severus, careful to keep his voice low so Faith couldn't hear him. "Just a suggestion…women go for dinner, not insults, Ask her out."

Miguel pushes Faith away from Anna and shoves Anna further back into the room. Faith glares at him, but puts he wand away and starts for the door. She was almost out before Severus stands up and speaks again. She reluctantly turns to face him.

"I would like to offer my apologies, Miss…Faith. My comments concerning your past, despite how true they may have been, were much too harsh. Let me take you to dinner to make it up to you?" He requests hesitantly, not sure whether taking Rabastan's advice was the best thing to do at the moment.

"Keep wishing," Faith sneers at him before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Anna turns towards Severus, furious that he had asked Faith out. "What's wrong? Is poor Severus going soft?"

"Get out!" He demands dangerously, pinning her with a glare that made her quickly leave the room.

Miguel rolls his eyes and wearily collapsed in an empty chair.


	6. Tara

Chapter 5 Tara

"You won't get away with this!" Tara snarls, struggling against the ropes holding her to the wall.

Anna laughs, "Of course I will! You're twin isn't even looking for you!"

"As if she'd confide in someone like you!" Tara counters, "I know Faith! She won't rest until she knows the truth!"

"She's much too busy trying to win over a man I have wrapped around my finger. She has no time for you. She can go to the ministry of magic for help all she wants, but they have to time for you either." Anna mocks, "She has such a pretty temper, your sister. No wonder the Dark Lord could so easily satisfy himself with her."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Tara snarls threateningly.

"Or what?" Anna asks in amusement, "What are you going to do?"

Tara flicks her eyes from a nearby bucket to Anna, causing it to lift off the ground. It almost hits Anna's head but crashes to the ground just before it reaches her. Anna doesn't even flinch.

"Damn it!" Tara curses.

Anna laughs, "Keep trying, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere."


End file.
